Midnight's Gleam
by EmoThatNeverWas
Summary: below adverage grades, mad dance moves, and a bitchy mother was all Kimi really had. Nothing was ever exciting enough, until the day she steals Kazu's AT's and meets the raven haired man that would teach her everything


"Well here I am, once again, sitting in my room pretending to do my homework," Kimiko said to herself, while staring out the window, "Will I do my homework? No. Will I ever do my homework? No. Is there a possibility that I will become a good person and start my homework? NO!"

"Kimiko! Come on, do your homework!" I looked down from my window to see my brother Kazu. He was practicing on his AT's.

"I will if you let me ride those!"

"Ha! In your dreams Kimiko! You'd probably end up hurting yourself!" Kazu yelled back.

"Bring it on pretty boy!"

"Do your homework or you will never get to use them!"

"Fine. No need to shout," you sat down and just started to doodle.

-…………………………….-

"Kimiko! Were leaving! I'll bring you back something but your homework better be done!" Kazu yelled from downstairs.

"Kazu, hurry up and take those things! For god sake, can you just go out in normal shoes for once!" Kimiko's mother whinnied.

"Okay, okay," Kazu said, as he took off his AT's, "I'm coming!" And with that the door slammed shut.

-.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,- Kimiko's POV -.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.-

Minutes seemed like hours as I stared at this math equation that seemed to make no sense. "Come on!" I yelled in frustration as I ran my fingers through my light purple hair.

Yes, I did dye my hair. I would normally have light brown hair with baby blue eyes, but hey, why not go all out with it. So I have fairly long, light purple hair and red eyes. Contacts people.

"Screw this!" I yelled running out of my room and down the stairs, only to trip over a hunk of thing.

"What the-" I looked back to see Kazu's AT's lying on the kitchen floor. "Well what do you know," I said with an evil glint in my eyes. Putting my feet into the AT's I noticed that they were a little big, but it would have to do.

"Whaaaaa!" I yelled as I started to wheel forward. Catching my balance, I started to accelerate to a steady speed out the door. "Let's pick up the pace," I said as I sped down the road screaming.

-.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.- Kazu's POV -.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.-

"Kimiko, were back! I got you a blue coconut cream slush and-" I stopped in place and looked around frantically, "Someone stole my AT's!!!!!!?"

"Someone stole what?" my mother questioned.

"Ikki!" I yelled. Running out the door to his house; completely ignoring my mother.

"What?! Someone stole your AT's!!!?" Ikki yelled at me.

"Think it was those naked chicks?" Onigiri asked.

"Possibly, but I don't think they know where I live!" I was panicking.

"Where were they last?" Buccha asked.

"In my house! In the kitchen by the door! Where else would they be!?" I yelled louder than ever before.

"Shut up dip fuck! We will help you find them just shut it," Akito ordered me, "You go check your house, and we will check the city for them."

"Just like I planned," Ikki said with a clever smirk.

"Shut up crow and move it!" Akito yelled. We all dispersed.

I ran home and ransacked the house; looking everywhere I had ever put my AT's. "Kimiko have you seen my AT's?!" no answer, "Kimiko!" I yelled running up the stairs and burst into her room. "Kimiko answer me! Kimiko?" I asked as I looked around the room, but she was nowhere in sight. "KIMIKO!!!!!"

I knew then that she had stolen my AT's.

-.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..- Kimiko's POV -.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.-

"I think I'm getting the hang of this," I said to myself as I jumped from building to building. I can't remember a time when Kazu went this fast. My eyes had to be playing tricks on me. No longer was I seeing the rows upon rows of buildings, but instead my eyes displayed spirals of fire that I was gliding through. I could feel the heat of the fire slide across my skin. The sensation started to make my blood race, giving me an adrenaline rush. What was this place? There was fire everywhere, but it seemed like heaven to me.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as everything disappeared into a dark abyss. I came back to reality to see myself sinking into dark waters. I wanted to swim back up to the surface, I really did, but my mind was still trying to find its way back to that other world. The last of my air floated to the surface as I felt myself sink further and further down.

"Kshhhh!" water sprayed in all directions as my body was whipped out of the water.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?! Pay attention to what's in front of you girl!" my vision came back to conclusion to see the most beautiful man I had ever seen: raven blue hair, piercingly golden cat like eyes, and a perfectly carved body.

"Wh- What happened?" I asked still slightly dizzy; grabbing onto him to keep my balance.

"You fell into ice cold water! Why else do you think you're soaking wet," Akito yelled.

"Haha," I gave out a small chuckle, thinking of that wrongly, and started to collapse.

"What, wait hold the fuck on!" Akito yelled as I drifted off.

-.,.,.,.,.,.,.- Kazu's POV -,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.-

"Wait, hold the fuck on!" I heard Akito yell. I turned the corner to see him catch Kimiko in his arms.

"Kimiko!!!" I yelled, sprinting towards her at the speed of light. Akito turned her around in his arms to face me. "Kimiko!? Kimiko!? Come on, answer me, please!!!" I yelled, clasping her face in my hands. I noticed she was soaking wet and freezing, she must of fell into the water.

"You yelling at her isn't going to help her. We need to get her someplace warm and fast. Your house is the closest," Akito stated.

"Well hurry up and bring her there," I yelled. He then picked her up and raced off to my house. I sprinted right after him.

'This is my entire fault. I shouldn't have left my AT's out in the first place. Kimiko had always been trying to get her damn hands on them. How am I ever going to live with myself if her wounds are too severe to recover!?' I slammed the door open to my house and ran to the living room. Kimiko was wrapped up in a blanket and next to the fire place that had been lit. Akito was sitting next to her.

"How is she?" I asked placing my hand on her cheek.

"Not good," Akito responded, "I'm surprised she made it this long." Akito glanced at Kimiko and then me, "How do you know her? She was wearing your AT's"

"She's my sister," I hesitated, "We should get her to a hospital."

"Let's wait it off an hour and see if she gets any better, "Akito stated.

"But you said you were surprised she made it this long!" I yelled.

"Well if she made it this long, she can make it another fucking hour! Do you really want your parents to find out about this!? If they do, they'll take away you AT's!!"Akito yelled.

As much as it hurt me not to help her, I agree with Akito to wait it out.


End file.
